


Go Fuck Yourself

by Bloodysyren



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 17





	Go Fuck Yourself

"Are you ready, my own dear brother?" Connor crooned, his voice sounding huskier because of the cigarette dangling from his whiskey-shimmering lips as he took another swig. Murph was face-down on the bed, buck ass naked; his faded tattoo shining with a light sheen of sweat, making him shiver. His brother's comfortable weight pressed his body into the old soft mattress as he felt those dry warm fingers trail down his back.

  
"This isn't exactly what I meant when I said I was feeling unappreciated." Murphy said into the mattress but feeling himself twitch nonetheless as Connor's sure fingers slid teasingly over the curve of his ass.

  
"I know, but I'm certainly doing a lot of appreciating back here." His brother replied with a sly chuckle. Connor stubbed out his cigarette and exhaled towards the ceiling, setting the half-empty whiskey bottle on the floor.

  
"Ná mhaith leat é (Don't you want it)?" Connor's rough brogue sent a shiver down Murphy's spine as he felt his brother squeeze his ass with calloused fingers, knowing what it did to him. Hearing Murphy's sharp intake of breath made Connor's cock throb against the cleft of his brother's ass.

  
"Ná bíodh salach (Don't be dirty)..." Murphy scoffed as he felt those squeezing fingers. He couldn't deny that such focused attention turned him on. And they had had a rough week of it. A slick tongue was dragged between his shoulder blades and Connor's sultry voice nearly made him groan.

  
"Du liebst es, wenn ich schmutzig spreche. Wenn ich dir all die unartigen Dinge erzähle, die ich dir antun möchte (You love it when I talk dirty. When I tell you all of the naughty things I want to do to you)." Connor's fingers were moving again, this time slick with lube. He must have had it the whole time. Murph clenched the sheets between his fingers as Connor's voice mirrored his actions,

  
"Kogda ya nazhimayu pal'tsy tak daleko, chto vy mozhete priyti ot odnogo. No ya znayu, chto ty vsegda khochesh' bol'shego (When I push my fingers in so far that you could come from that alone. But I know you always want more than that)." Murphy squirmed beneath his brother as one slick finger pressed its way inside and he tensed in pleasure, biting back a moan. A second digit joined the first slowly and he whimpered under his breath, hips pressing back against Connor's fingers.

  
"Lascia che ti sento, fratello (Let me hear you, brother)." Connor's voice, the only sound in the room besides Murph's husky breathing, was making his blood churn. He had needed this so badly. And despite his earlier denial, this was the type of appreciation he was craving right now.

  
"Ah, Fanculo (Fuck)!" Murphy cursed, panting and shuddering beneath that sure hand.

  
"Ahora has venido alrededor (Now you've come around)." Connor said with a knowing smirk as Murphy clenched around him, greedy in his pleasure.

  
"É a thabhairt dom (Give it to me)." Murphy's voice settled around them like the dust on the floor.

  
"Nun, wer ist der schmutzige (Now who's the dirty one)?" Connor said, sliding his fingers free from his brother's inviting body and slicking himself up.

  
"Wie willst du es (How do you want it)?" Connor licked his lips, pressing Murphy's head down into the mattress, looming over his prostrate twin.

  
"Crua, deartháir (Hard, brother)." Murphy panted, arching his back and pushing his hips so that he felt the wet slide of Connor's thick manhood against the cleft of his ass. It made his head spin, this teasing. Riled him up. And he couldn't stop himself from speaking their mother-tongue whenever the two of them got in bed. He knew what it did to Connor's nerves.

  
Biting his lower lip in concentration, Connor pushed in slowly at first, feeling Murph relax beneath him, loving that first tight feeling. No matter what position they were in, it always made his hands tremble. He had to hold onto something: the cool clean sheets, Connor's muscled arms; he even buried his hands in his own hair sometimes, fearing that the pleasure of those first few inches would shake him apart.

  
"Wollen Sie alle von mir? (Do you want all of me)?" Connor groaned out, feeling Murphy clenching around him, his hips bucking wantonly. He always did love any type of friction. Connor could get him into bed with one teasing squeeze. It was hard to say who was the more sexual. Murphy would be the one to push Connor quickly into a closet after a job for some adrenaline-fuelled fun, but Connor would be the one who would be up for it anytime, day or night. So they called it even. Murphy was loving the slick teasing stretch of Connor's cock in his ass, but he knew that his brother wanted an answer, and Murph was bound to get it whether he said anything or not,

  
"Is féidir, níos mó (Yes, more)!" Murph ground out, arching his back as Connor thrust in further, making Murphy moan in spite of himself. He squeezed the sheets harder, closing his eyes in bliss as his brother pushed in all of the way, fisting a hand in that messy mane the color of ground coffee,

  
"Lig dom éisteacht leat, deartháir beag. Cé mhéad a dhéanann tú ag iarraidh mé (Let me hear you little brother. How much do you want me)?" Connor had switched to the Irish tongue too, feeling a deep shudder tear through his twin, those tight muscles clenching around him. Murphy could only groan, feeling Connor thrust in again; deeper. Possessive and greedy. It set his nerves on fire. Feeling his brother throb inside of him sent Murphy over the edge and his whole body shivered, muscles clenching with the force of his orgasm, pressing back hard against Connor's hips, his moans ringing loudly in the sparse room.

  
Connor felt those smooth muscles clamp around him and he felt himself coming, pushing his hips flush against his brother's backside, riding out his orgasm. He was pulling Murph's sweat-slick hair in a tight fist in his pleasure, his brother panting and shuddering beneath him like a wounded animal. Connor could feel his heart pounding in his throat and he pulled out gently, collapsing onto the bed beside Murphy's.

  
"Oh, Fuck me." Connor panted, flopping an arm over his eyes in exhaustion.

  
"Maybe later." Murphy replied, equally exhausted. Connor chuckled and glanced over at his brother.

  
"I'm surprised at how quickly you came. You were fairly wound up, eh, little brother. I was thinking you might need my help. I know how much you love it. The touch of my hand." Connor smirked and made an obscene gesture. Murphy flipped him the bird and stood on shaky legs to shower. Connor turned onto his back in order to get a better view.

  
"Tá a fhios agat go bhfuil tú go hálainn, ceart (You know you're beautiful, right)?" Connor said absentmindedly, smirking to himself over the rush of the water, " Besonders mit meinem Schwanz in deinen Arsch (Especially with my cock in your ass)." An empty bottle flew past his head and shattered against the wall.

  
"Ah, go fuck yourself!" Murphy yelled childishly as Connor stood up to join him, two burning cigarettes clamped between his lips.

  
"Ba mhaith liom a rá go raibh mé díreach tar éis (I'd say I just did)." Connor replied, kissing Murphy's shoulder before taking a long drag, "Ar mhaith leat dul arís (Do you want to go again)?" Murphy felt himself jolt to attention as Connor slid a hand around his half-hard cock. He nearly melted against those squeezing fingers, the shower already having gone cold.


End file.
